Deadly Lover
by Kaoru Kinomiya
Summary: Une jeune femme est retrouvée inerte, gisant sur le plancher froid de son appartement... Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ? Pourquoi est-elle sur le sol, inerte ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau fic. Il y a peut-être certaines choses dans celui-ci qui pourraient vous offensez, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Tout ce que j'ai essayer de faire c'est de m'imaginer ce que pouvait penser un meurtrier en série. Laisser moi vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. Bonne lecture en espérant que vous allez aimer.**

**Kaoru POV**

Un corps inerte gisait sur le plancher froid de l'appartement. Un liquide rouge s'échappait de celui-ci. Il provenait de la bouche de la jeune femme qui était étendu sur le sol. Je pouvais voir que celle-ci était morte, assassinée. C'était la troisième ce mois-ci. La personne qui faisait ces meurtres était assez sadique selon moi. Mon hypothèse est qu'elle commençait par éventrer ses victimes à l'aide d'un objet coupant, puis elle les violait pour ensuite les battre jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit sur le plancher près du corps « Ceci est un avertissement ma belle Kaoru, ce ne sera pas la dernière. À plus ma jolie. »

Je devais découvrir ce meurtrier au plus vite avant qu'il fasse d'autres innocentes victimes. J'appelai d'autres de mes collègues de travail pour qu'ils puissent venir chercher le corps pour l'envoyer au médecin légiste pour que celui-ci puisse l'examiner. Mes meilleures amies, Cagalli et Lacus, entrèrent dans la pièce. Cagalli était très jolie avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux noisette. On se connaissait depuis qu'on est toute petite. Nous avions un rêve, devenir policière, aujourd'hui se rêve était réalité. Plusieurs autres de mes amies entrèrent dans la pièce. Elles ramassèrent le corps et l'emmenèrent.

Ensuite Cagalli, Lacus et moi sortirent de l'appartement pour retourner chacune chez nous pour analyser la situation. J'habitais dans un petit appartement dans le centre-ville d'Héliopolis avec mon copain, Asuran. Je montai les marches pour me rende à mon logement. J'ouvris la porte essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller mon copain. Je sentis deux bras se glisser autour de ma taille. Ceux-ci m'entraînèrent dans la chambre pour ensuite me déposer délicatement sur le lit. Je regardai le propriétaire de ces bras. Il avait de beaux yeux émeraude avec de magnifiques cheveux bleutés qui me tombait sur le visage, car le jeune homme était étendu au-dessus de moi. Je passai tendrement mes doigts sur la joue de celui-ci. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes en entraînant ma langue dans une danse passionnée. Après une à deux minutes nos lèvres se séparèrent.

« - Kaoru, où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiet.

- Désolée de t'avoir inquiéter Asuran. Tu sais que mon travail de policière prend beaucoup de mon temps depuis que ce sadique est dans les parages. J'étais sur les lieux du meurtre d'une autre jeune femme.

- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas te savoir dehors à cette heure tardive avec ce malade. Je suis sûr que c'est à toi qu'il en veut. Il t'écrit des menaces de mort.

- Je sais aussi cela, mais je n'y peux rien c'est mon travail. Je ne suis pas seule non plus, il y a Cagalli et Lacus avec moi. Oh…j'ai trouvé un lien entre ces trois meurtres et moi.

- Lequel ?

- Toutes les jeunes femmes qui ont été assassinées, ont les mêmes caractéristiques ; les cheveux bruns châtains avec les yeux bleus comme moi.

- Je n'aime pas cela.

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je fais très attention à moi quand je suis sur la scène d'un crime.»

Je l'attirai vers moi en tirant sur son gilet. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois dans une passion ardente. Ensuite, il se coucha sur le lit. Je déposai ma tête sur sa poitrine puis, je m'endormis, morte de fatigue.

**Asuran POV**

Je commençai à passer mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux châtains. Je suis fou amoureux de cette jeune femme. Je suis très inquiet pour elle. Depuis que ce meurtrier rode dans notre quartier. Je ne veux pas la perdre, mais je ne peux rien faire pour la protéger durant ses journées de travail parce que je ne suis pas au près d'elle. L'obsession de ce malade avec les jeunes femmes aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus me fait peur. Pourquoi a-t-il cette obsession ? Je vais tout faire en mon pouvoir pour aider ma belle Kaoru. Personne ne va me l'enlever, personne. S'il le faut, je traquerai ce malade jour et nuit jusqu'à mon dernier souffle…

**Meurtrier POV**

J'étais assis au bar en sirotant mon verre de vodka. Je pensais à cette maudite policière, Kaoru Kinomiya. Je détestais amèrement cette jeune femme. Pourquoi était-elle apparue dans ma vie ? Elle m'a tout pris, absolument tout. Elle est meilleure que tout le monde dans tous les domaines. Pourquoi est-elle aussi parfaite ? Je n'aime pas les gens parfaits. Je crois qu'elle commence à comprendre que son tour va venir. Je lui laisse une piste. J'adore jouer avec les sentiments de mes victimes avant de les tuer. Il faut bien les torturer avant de les faire souffrir à mort !

Je réfléchissais à mon prochain meurtre ; où, quand et comment étaient les questions que je me posais. Le qui de ce meurtre n'avait aucune importance sauf un détail, il fallait que la jeune femme est les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus comme des saphirs. Je sortis un album photo de mon sac à dos. Dans celui-ci se trouvaient des photos de toutes les jeunes femmes aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus qui habitaient Héliopolis, donc celles qui ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau à cette petite garce de Kaoru. Je l'ouvris pour voir qui serait ma prochaine victime…

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Mes yeux passaient chacune des photos tranquillement pour détailler chacune de ces demoiselles. Une attira plus mon attention que les autres pour je ne sais quelle raison, Darcy Baker, mais elle allait mourir ce soir. Je me levai en me dirigeant vers la sortie du bar. Elle habitait dans un petit bungalow près de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je regardai en direction de celui-ci pour voir si elle était chez elle, elle s'y trouvait. J'avais vraiment de la chance. Je fis le tour de la maison pour m'infiltrer par effraction dans celle-ci par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je mis des gangs pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes ensuite, j'enfilai une cagoule que j'avais aussi dans mon sac. Elle était dans son lit en train de lire un livre, un roman policier. Quelle coïncidence ! Je sortis un canif de mon sac, puis j'entrai dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Darcy commença à crier. Je me dépêchai d'aller lui mettre la main sur la bouche empêchant le son de sa voix de s'échapper. Je pouvais lire la peur dans ses yeux, je me délectais de ce moment en imaginant cette pute de Kaoru à sa place. Cette pauvre Darcy se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais ses efforts étaient en vain. J'enlevai ma main de sur sa bouche pour y déposer mes lèvres.

Ma langue entra dans sa bouche caressant sa langue en ne manquant pas d'explorer les moindres petits coins de sa bouche. Je sentais mes hormones bouillonner en moi pendant ce baiser. Je déchirai sa petite chemise de nuit en satin à l'aide de mon canif découpant sa jolie peau au passage. Je coupai un petit bout d'une des couvertures avec mon couteau de poche puis, je lui attachai les mains après la tête de lit. Je descendis mes lèvres le long de sa poitrine, léchant le sang au passage, pour aller mordiller sauvagement ses seins. Je passai à l'étape suivante, je m'attaquai aux parties intimes de Darcy.

Elle se mit à crier et pleurer de peur. Ce que je peux adorer ce moment-là. Après avoir assouvit mes désirs d'avoir du sexe avec elle, je lui ouvris le ventre avec le canif savourant chaque cri de douleur qui sortait de sa bouche, léchant chaque goutte de son sang qui sortait de la blessure.

Après l'avoir laisser crier pendant une bonne heure, je l'étranglai avec un morceau de tissu tout en entrant ma langue dans sa bouche pour être sûr qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Quand je fus sûr qu'elle soit morte, je pris de son sang avec mon doigt pour écrire un message à ma policière préférée. « Beauty always comes with dark thoughts… I look forward to your death, my sweet Kaoru…. (La beauté vient toujours avec des pensées sombres…J'attend avec impatience ta mort ma jolie Kaoru…) Ce que j'avais hâte que ce soit son tour. J'appelai la police pour signaler la mort de la jeune femme ensuite, je sortis de la maison en enlevant mes gangs et ma cagoule en marchant en direction de mon appartement.

**Kaoru POV**

J'ouvrai tranquillement les yeux pour voir que j'étais endormi sur la poitrine d'Asuran qui, lui, dormait toujours. Le téléphone le sortit de son était de dormance. Il prit le combiner pour répondre.

« - Allo ?

_- Kaoru, S'il vous plait._

- Un instant, je vous la passe.

(Il me tendit le combiner qu'il tenait dans sa main. Je pouvais lire l'inquiétude sur son visage. Je me doutais bien de ce qui se passait. )

- Kaoru.

_- Salut Kao, c'est Cagalli._

_- _Bonjour Cagalli. Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

**Voici mon premier chapitre. Si vous voulez la suite il faut m'écrire des reviews. Je m'excuse encore pour ceux que j'aurais pu offenser. À la prochaine.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Mot de L'auteur**

_Sanosuké Himura : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu ne la trouve pas si "hard", mais ce n'est que le début. Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer la suite. On verra. Je suis contente aussi que tu aimes mon histoire. Bonne Lecture _

_Shejyn Nayuki : Je sais que c'est sadique, mais je ne pouvais pas faire le meurtrier doux comme un mouton si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Je suis d'accord avec toi que ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Bon je te laisse aller lire mon histoire. En souhaitant que tu l'apprécie. _

_Misao Hikodashi : Merci beaucoup. J'apprécie tes commentaires. Attend pour le meurtrier tu n'as rien vu !_

**Merci pour les reviews. Bon pour ce qui s'en vient je vous conseille de ne pas lire pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimé le premier chapitre, car celui-ci est plus violent que le précédent. Le point de vue du meurtrier, je le déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je suis encore désolée pour ceux que je pourrais offenser. J,ai fait de petits paragraphes pour que se soit plus facile à lire. Bonne Lecture !**

_- Salut Kao, c'est Cagalli._

_- _Bonjour Cagalli. Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

_- Tu dois t'en douter._

- J'ai ma petite idée.

_- Il y a eu un autre meurtre._

- C'est ce que je pensais.

_- Elle se nomme Darcy Baker, elle est âgée de 25 ans, elle est célibataire, elle habite seule et finalement elle a les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus._

- Comme par hasard.

_- Nous avons trouvé un message près de son corps: « Beauty always comes with dark thoughts… I look forward to your death, my sweet Kaoru… (La beauté vient toujours avec des pensées sombres… J'attend avec impatience ta mort ma jolie Kaoru…) »_

- Au moins c'est clair qu'il m'en veut.

_- Ouais. Il faut vite le trouver avant qu'il te tue. Demain on se rejoint au café pour en discuter d'accord. Tu peux venir avec Asuran parce que moi je vais venir avec Yzak. Je vais appeler Lacus pour la prévenir ok ? Oh ! Tu veux que je prévienne Miriallia Kari et Fllay ?_

- Ok, tu peux les prévenir. On se voit demain. »

Je refermai le téléphone. Je vis que mon copain me regardait avec encore plus d'inquiétude que tout à l'heure. Je le vis s'approchai de moi en déposant délicatement sa main sur ma joue en la caressant tendrement de ses doigts. Je déposai ma main sur la sienne en le regardant dans les yeux. Je le vis ouvrir les lèvres. Je posai mon doigts sur celles-ci sachant trop bien ce qui allait en sortir.

« - Asuran… je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais je n'y peux rien… mon amour. Il faut que j'y aille même si je préférais rester ici blottit au creux de tes bras à l'abri de tous les dangers.

(Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Asuran essuya celle-ci avec son pouce.)

- Ne pleure pas… moi aussi j'aimerais que tu restes ici avec moi, mais je sais aussi que tu dois allée là-bas parce que c'est ton travail. Je n'aime pas cela et tu le sais, mais je te respecte. Je vais toujours te supporter dans tes choix.

- Asuran…

(Je me blottis contre lui en déposant ma tête contre sa poitrine tout en le serrant contre moi. Il me rendit mon étreinte en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. J'adore quand il fait cela. Dans ces moments-là, plus rien n'existe autour de moi et le temps s'arrête. Il me serra plus fort contre lui, puis il s'approcha de mon oreille.)

- Je t'aime…»

**Meurtrier POV**

Je m'installai devant la télévision. Les nouvelles venaient juste de commencer. Comme à tous les soirs, j'espérais qu'elles parlent de mon merveilleux meurtre. Juste la pensée de celui-ci me remplissait de joie. À mon plus grand désappointement, elles n'en parlèrent pas, mais en les regardant j'avais eu une idée splendide pour un autre meurtre sordide. Je vais le faire aussitôt que belle Kaoru a trouvé son message. Je pris mon fidèle cartable contentant les photos. La quelles de ses jeunes demoiselles allai-je torturer ? Je vis la photo de cette chère Darcy. Je la pris pour la mettre dans mon coffre qui contenait les photos de mes autres victimes. Je m'arrêtai sur une jeune femme, Kacy Taylor. Juste à la voir, elle m'existait. Ce que j'avais hâte de la martyriser, de la sentir se débattre sous moi, crier de terreur… Je devais me calmer en prenant une grande respiration. Je pris mon annuaire en regardant l'adresse de cette belle petite friandise.

Comme j'avais de la chance, elle habite près de chez moi. Je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps, j'aillais la tuer ce soir. De toute manière, j'étais sûr que ma jolie Kaoru avait déjà eu vent de mon autre meurtre. Je mis dans mon sac le nécessaire pour assouvir mes désirs pervers, puis je sortis de la maison en prenant la direction de la maison de Kacy. Je tremblais d'excitation juste à la pensée de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. L'air froid de la nuit venait caresser mon visage comme un couteau découpant de la chair fraîche. Au loin, j'aperçus la maison de la chère victime de mon cœur.

Je pensais aux tortures que j'allais lui infliger. Ah ! Que de belles pensées, mais les plus belles étaient celles où je martyrisais Kaoru, cette petite sotte. Je fis comme pour Darcy, je rentrai par derrière avec mes gangs et ma cagoule. Je vis qu'elle n'était pas seule, car il y avait deux masses ombragées sur le divan. Ce devait être son petit copain. Un de plus à torturer ! J'assommai le jeune homme et poussai son corps contre le mur. Kacy se mit à courir, mais je lui attrapai la jambe ce qui la fit tomber par terre dans un grand bruit sourd. Elle se débattait comme un animal apeuré. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Je la pris dans mes bras la serrant fort contre moi en la montant dans la chambre à coucher. Je la tirai sur le lit. Sa tête heurta violemment le bois qui constituait la tête de lit.

Ce qui fit jaillir une coulée de sang de son front. Je me jetai sur elle comme un fauve sur sa proie. Je me mis à léchai le sang sortant de la blessure, puis je l'embrassai brutalement forçant ses lèvres à s'ouvrir pour laisser ma langue explorer sa bouche. Pendant que ma langue s'amusait avec la sienne, mes mains lui enlevèrent son gilet la caressant rudement au passage pour la faire crier. Je la violai avec tant de plaisir. Une étape de faite, la prochaine, la torture. J'avais décidé de changer un peu mes méthodes. Je sortis un fouet de mon sac en commençant à fouetter la peau nue de Kacy. Le son du fouet entrant dans la chair était pour moi comme un orgasme quand on fait l'amour. Je me délectais de plaisir à chaque cri de douleur qui sortait des lèvres de cette douce Kacy. Après une heure, elle succomba à ses blessures. La pauvre petite sucrerie.

Comme à mon habitude je laissai un message à la policière de mon cœur : « Lust…..such a beautiful thing….be careful…little Kaoru….I'm coming for you…I can't wait to make you suffer like that… (Les passions primitives…quelles belles choses…fais attention…petite Kaoru…Je vais venir pour toi…je ne peux attendre de te faire souffrir comme cela…) »

**Kaoru POV**

Je me décollai de Asuran. Il me regarda ne comprenant pas pourquoi je m'étais relevée. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, en fermant mes yeux, laissant mes mains se perdre dans ses magnifiques cheveux bleutés. Il tomba à la renverse sous l'effet de surprise. Je sentis ses mains chaudes venir se poser sur mes hanches. Sa langue léchait tendrement mes lèvres les suppliant de s'ouvrir pour la laisser entrer. Je les ouvris, lui laissant champ libre.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la petite ouverture qui s'offrait à elle. Elle frôla doucement ma langue l'entraînant dans une passion ardente. Ses doigts allèrent délicatement soulever mon gilet pour effleurer tendrement ma peau m'arrachant un petit gémissement au passage. Je sentis un sourire apparaître sur ses douces lèvres chaudes. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que les siens étaient fermés, mais ils s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Une de ses mains alla me caresser tendrement la cuisse sous ma jupe, un autre gémissement traversa mes lèvres.

Je vis qu'Asuran me regardait toujours avec ce même sourire. Ce qu'il pouvait être sexy. Je sentis mes joues commencer à me brûler, je baissai les yeux. Sa main vint prendre mon menton remontant mon visage vers le sien. Je détournai mes yeux des siens ne voulant pas le regarder en sachant pertinemment que j'étais toute rouge.

**Asuran POV**

Je pouvais voir que son visage avait pris une légère teinte rosée. Je vis qu'elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir les miens. Je remontai son visage pour qu'il fasse face au mien et ses yeux dans les miens. Je caressai doucement sa joue de ma main. Ses joues devinrent un peu plus rouges que tout à l'heure. Je lui souris sachant pourquoi elle rougissait. À mon geste, elle rougit de plus belle. Elle était très jolie comme cela. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ses beaux yeux saphir me laissant effleurer par la peau de ses mains si douces. Je mis mes mains chaque côté de Kaoru m'approchant plus d'elle ce qui la fit reculer. Elle se retrouva prise entre moi et le lit, couchée sous moi. La fixant toujours de mes yeux émeraude, j'effleurai une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

Elle eut un léger frisson à ce doux contact. Je sentis sa langue entrer dans l'encolure de ma bouche pour venir caresser la mienne. Ses bras vinrent se nouer autour de mon cou pendant que ses doigts se perdaient dans mes cheveux bleutés. J'étais sur un nuage. Je ne voulais pas que ce baiser se termine. Je soulevai délicatement Kaoru pour passer mes bras autour de sa taille, la serrant plus fort contre moi. Ne voulant pas qu'elle parte. Je fis glisser une de mes mains sous son gilet caressant doucement sa peau ce qui la fit frémir. Elle me fit tourner pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi. Je la vis prendre le téléphone dans ses mains. Avait-il sonné ? Il se peut que oui parce que je l'entendis parler avec quelqu'un. Elle referma l'appareil se tournant vers moi.

« - Asuran ? Tu n'avais pas entendu le téléphone ?

- Heu…non…

- C'est ce que j'avais remarqué ! (Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire mesquin.)

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Un autre meurtre ? Ils ont besoin de toi ? Il faut que tu t'en ailles ?

- Calme toi ! Non, il n'y a pas eu d'autre meurtre et non, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi et non, il ne faut pas que je m'en aille.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Je dois aller rejoindre Cagalli, Lacus et les autres au café du coin. Tu viens ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Je déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva et je me levai à sa suite. Nous sortîmes de notre appartement. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au petit café, « The Stupid Coffee ». Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient nommé le café ainsi, mais peu importe. Nos amis étaient déjà arrivés.

**Kaoru POV**

Je serrai plus fort la main de Asuran qui était dans la mienne l'entraînant vers la table où se trouvaient nos amis (Cagalli/Yzak, Miriallia/Tolle, Lacus/Kira, Kari/Nicol et Fllay/Sai). Arrivant à leur hauteur, Cagalli m'invita à m'asseoir sur la chaise qui était juste à coté d'elle. Asuran s'assit sur la chaise qui était de l'autre coté de moi. Je vis Lacus me regarder et me faire un petit sourire.

« - Bonjour Kao.

- Bonjour Lacus.

- Pourquoi es-ce que cela a été si long à venir ? Qu'es-ce que vous faisiez ?

- Rien…

- Si tu le dis… (Elle me regardait toujours avec se même petit sourire.)

- **Cagalli **: Venons-en au fait d'accord les filles ? On parlera des histoires amoureuses de Kaoru et Asuran plus tard. Pour l'instant on a quelque chose de plus important à discuter.

- **Kaoru **: Très drôle. Par contre je suis d'accord avec toi, Lali. Par quoi on commence ? Quelqu'un à une idée ?

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si vous voulez la suite écrivez moi des reviews. Si vous aimez mon histoire conseiller la à d'autres comme cela je vais avoir plus de review et je vais poster mes chapitres plus vite. À la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolée pour la longue attend, mais je suis en manque d'inspiration pour ma fic. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais la continuer. Je ne l'abandonne pas. Voici un autre chapitre un peu plus court que les autres. Merci pour les reviews, je les apprécies énormément. Dans celle-ci vous pouvez me dire vos théories sur qui est le meurtrier. Bonne lecture.**

_Misao Higurashi : _Merci beaucoup. Je vais essayer de garder le meurtrier comme il est. Bonne lecture.

_NinjaMatty : _Merci ma chère. Bonne lecture !

_Sanosuke Himura : _Tu verras avec le temps. J'aime bien tes théories. Tu me fais rire. Pour le reste tu vas voir plus loin dans l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre va t'aider dans ta recherche du meurtrier. Bonne recherche !

_Shenjyn Nayuki : _Je suis bien contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Pour ce qui est du gars, bien, il l'a laisser inconscient sur le sol. Bonne lecture !

**Kaoru POV**

Je serrai plus fort la main de Asuran qui était dans la mienne l'entraînant vers la table où se trouvaient nos amis (Cagalli/Yzak, Miriallia/Tolle, Lacus/Kira, Kari/Nicol et Fllay/Sai). Arrivant à leur hauteur, Cagalli m'invita à m'asseoir sur la chaise qui était juste à coté d'elle. Asuran s'assit sur la chaise qui était de l'autre coté de moi. Je vis Lacus me regarder et me faire un petit sourire.

« - Bonjour Kao.

- Bonjour Lacus.

- Pourquoi es-ce que cela a été si long à venir ? Qu'es-ce que vous faisiez ?

- Rien…

- Si tu le dis… (Elle me regardait toujours avec se même petit sourire.)

- **Cagalli **: Venons-en au fait d'accord les filles ? On parlera des histoires amoureuses de Kaoru et Asuran plus tard. Pour l'instant on a quelque chose de plus important à discuter.

- **Kaoru **: Très drôle. Par contre je suis d'accord avec toi, Lali. Par quoi on commence ? Quelqu'un à une idée ?

(Asuran me regarda pour me dire que je devais absolument leur parler du lien que j'avais trouver entre moi, les menaces de mort et ces meurtres même si je l'avais déjà dit à Cagalli.)

- **Kari** : Premièrement, il faudrait trouver un lien entre Kao et tous ces meurtres.

- **Kaoru** : C'est fait. Toutes les jeunes femmes ont les cheveux bruns châtains et les yeux bleus saphir comme moi.

- **Lacus **: Bien jouer Kao. Bon maintenant que nous avons ce renseignement, il faut trouver pourquoi le meurtrier tant veux autant et surtout pourquoi toi.

- **Cagalli** : C'est un bon point, Lacus.

- **Fllay** : Kao ?

- **Kaoru** : Oui ?

- **Fllay** : Es-ce que tu connais une personne dans ton entourage ou dans tes connaissances qui te déteste à un tel point quelle veut te tuer ?

- **Kaoru** : Heu….pas vraiment…attend que je réfléchisse.

- **Yzak** : Tu en es certaine ?

- **Kaoru** : Laisse moi penser deux secondes. Je ne suis pas une machine !

- **Asuran** : Calme-toi Kao. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs à cause du meurtrier qui rode dans les parages.

(Il déposa sa main sur la mienne en plongeant se magnifiques yeux verts dans les miens.)

- **Kira** : Asuran a raison, Kao. Prend ton temps et réfléchit bien.

- **Kaoru** : Ok. Désolée Yzak.

- **Yzak** : Ce n'est pas grave Kao. On va tous t'aider. »

Mes amis et moi mangions tous une glace en cherchant l'identité du meurtrier. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui cela pouvait bien être. Je passais toutes les possibilités : mes ex-petits copains, mes anciens amis, les criminels en la prison (ceux que j'avais arrêter)… Beaucoup de possibilités. Un visage apparut dans ma tête. Oui ! Ce doit être lui ! Mon ex, Percy Jackson, celui avec qui j'étais avant Asuran, il m'en a toujours voulu de l'avoir laisser pour aller avec lui.

« - Hey ! J'ai peut-être trouvé le meurtrier.

(Ils me regardèrent tous surpris.)

-**Lacus **: Qui ?

- **Kaoru** : Percy Jackson, mon ex.

- **Cagalli** : Percy ?

- **Kaoru** : Oui. Il m'en a voulu de l'avoir laissé tomber. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- **Cagalli** : Oui, je m'en souviens. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air en colère.

- **Lacus **: On va aller lui parler.

- **Asuran** : Ton ex ?

- **Kaoru** : Oui, mon ex. Je l'ai laissé, car je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

(Je baissai les yeux vers le sol me sentant rougir. Il remonta mon menton vers lui de façon à ce que je le regarde dans les yeux. Ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement les miennes. Un long baiser langoureux débuta.)

- **Lacus **: Um…Um ! Vous n'êtes pas seuls !

(Je me retournai vers elle, gênée.)

- **Kari** : Vous êtes trop mignons ! (Elle me sourit en disant ces mots)

- **Kaoru** : Merci.

- **Fllay** : Revenons à nos moutons, d'accord ?

- **Kira** : D'accord, mais ils ont quand même le droit de s'embrasser alors calme-toi.

- **Fllay** : Oui…désolée…Kao.

- **Kaoru** : Ce n'est rien.

- **Miriallia** : Quand prévoyez-vous aller le voir ?

- **Cagalli** : Cet après-midi. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- **Toutes les filles **: Ok.

- **Asuran** : On peut venir, nous ?

- **Kaoru** : Non, vous ne pouvez pas. C'est le travail de la police. Désolée…

- **Asuran** : Je comprends ne soi pas désolée.

- **Kira** : Nous, on va vous laisser. À plus. »

Il se leva suivit des autres garçons. Kira se pencha vers Lacus déposant ses lèvres sur celles de ma meilleure amie. Il fut vite imité par les autres jeunes hommes. J'adorais embrasser Asuran, il le fait si bien. Je le regardais s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que je ne le voie plus. Mes maies se levèrent, je les suivis. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à « Devil Street » (La rue du diable). Je levais les yeux vers le bâtiment devant lequel on venait de s'arrêter. Je le connaissais trop bien. J'y étais sortie de nombreuses fois en pleurant. Un bras me pris par les épaules me serrant amicalement pour me dire de ne pas m'en faire. Tout irait bien. Je pris une grande respiration en entrant dans l'édifice qui se trouvait devant moi. Je montais les marches une à une essayant de retenir les larmes qui voulaient couler le long de mes joues, car les souvenirs que me rappelait cet endroit étaient douloureux. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à Percy ce qu'il m'a fait. J'ai tourné la page grâce à Asuran. Je ne sais pas pour lui. C'est ce que je compte savoir aujourd'hui. Lacus s'arrêta devant la porte qui portait le numéro 666. Le numéro que je déteste le plus. Cagalli cogna, ensuite on entendit des bruit de pas. La porte s'ouvrit.

**Bon...pour ce qui est de la suite, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand je vais la poster, car comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un manque flagrant d'inspiration si vous avez des idées de qui est le meurtrier dite moi le ça va peut-être me débloquer...qui c'est ? Je vais essayer de la poster le plus vite possible... Je vous laisse à la prochaine.**

**Kaoru**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration. Voici le 5e chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Bonne lecture.**

_Misao Hikodashi : _Je suis vraiment désolée pour le chapitre précédent (J'ai fait une faute dans ton nom.) Je m'en excuse. Merci pour ton idée.

_Sanosuke Himura : _Pour ce qui est de tes hypothèses pour le meurtrier, elles m'ont fait bien rire, mais je te donnerai aucun indices (Désolée). Bon pour les personnages, voici leur sexe :

Kira, Yzak, Asuran, Nicol, Tolle, Sai, sont des garçons.

Fllay,Cagalli, Lacus, Kaoru, Kari, Miriallia sont des filles.

J'espère t'avoir aider dans ta recherche. Bonne Lecture !

_NinjaMatty : _Pour ce qui est de ton hypothèse pour le meurtrier, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te donner d'indices, mais ils s'en viennent. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon histoire. Bonne Lecture !

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Kaoru POV **

_Cagalli cogna, ensuite on entendit des bruit de pas. La porte s'ouvrit._

Un jeune homme blond se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux regardèrent attentivement chacune de nous. Quand ceux-ci furent rendus à moi, ils devinrent tout petits. Je le fixai pendant quelques minutes. Personne ne dit un mot.

« - Bonjour Percy.

- K…Kao…Kaoru.

- C'est moi. Es-ce qu'on peut entrer on aurait quelques questions à te poser ?

- Euh…d'accord. »

Il se tassa de la porte pour nous laisser entrer. J'entrai la première dans l'appartement. Pleins de souvenirs refaisaient surface dans ma tête tant heureux que douloureux. Je m'assis sur le divan, imitée par Cagalli et Lacus qui s'assirent de chaque côté de moi. Les autres inspectait l'appartement, car nous avions déjà montrer le mandait que nous avions à mon ex. Percy vint s'asseoir dans la chaise berçante qui se trouvait devant nous. Il leva les yeux vers moi me fixant intensément. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il me désirait toujours autant, son amour pour moi n'avait toujours pas disparut après 6 mois de séparation. Cagalli me tapa amicalement dans le dos pour me dire qu'elle allait briser la glace, de ne pas m'en faire.

« - Percy, pouvons nous vous poser quelques questions ?

(La voix de mon amie le sortit de ses songes. Il tourna les yeux vers elle.)

- Bien sûr.

- Bien. Vous êtes au courant de tous les meurtres de jeunes femmes qui se sont produits dans le quartier ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que vous saviez qu'elles ont toutes les mêmes caractéristiques ?

- Elles sont châtaines avec les yeux saphir.

- Oui, c'est cela.

(Lacus se tourna vers moi. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux que nous avions peut-être notre homme. Elle avait raison tout concordait, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.)

- Venons en au fait. Pourquoi nous sommes ici. Le meurtrier en veut à Kaoru pour une raison x. Vous êtes un de nos suspects parce qu'il y a 6 mois Kaoru a mis fin à votre relation amoureuse de 1 an et demie. Vous lui en avez voulu n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je lui en ai voulu et je lui en veux encore.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Iriez-vous jusqu'à la tuer ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je lui en veux encore de m'avoir laisser pour aller avec ce taré.»

En entendant ce mot, je me levai et je giflai violemment Percy sur la joue. Je le regardai avec colère. Comment pouvait-il une telle chose sur Asuran ? Il ne le connaissait même pas ! Je vins me rasseoir entre mes deux amies qui me regardaient avec étonnement. Je leur fis un sourire pour les rassurer. Percy, quant a lui, me regarda avec un regard haineux. Il massait sa joue avec une de ses mains. Je lui rendis celui-ci lui faisant comprendre que je ne regrettais en aucun cas ma décision de mettre fin à notre relation que Asuran me rendait beaucoup plus heureuse que lui ne le pourrait jamais. Lacus poursuivit l'interrogatoire.

« - Ah oui ? Pourquoi cela ?

- Il ne la mérite pas. Elle devrait être avec moi, non avec lui. Il va lui briser le cœur, il ne fait que se servir d'elle.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

- Parce que j'aime Kaoru ! Je sais ce qui est bien pour elle et lui ne l'est pas !

- Calmez-vous. Je ne fais que vous poser des questions. Où étiez vous le soir du meurtre de Darcy Baker, le 15 mai dernier vers 22h30 ?

- J'étais ici, à mon appartement.

- Seul ?

- Non, j'étais avec Fanny Sanchez.

- Qui est-elle ? Comment pouvons-nous la rejoindre ?

- C'est une amie. Elle habite l'appartement sous le mien.

- Bien merci. Nous allons aller la voir plus tard pour prouver votre alibi. Où étiez-vous le soir du meurtre de Kacy Taylor, le 18 mai dernier vers 23h ?

- J'étais chez Fanny.

- D'accord. Je n'ai plus de questions. Merci de nous avoir accorder de votre temps monsieur.

- De rien. »

Lacus et Cagalli se levèrent. Je les imitai quelques secondes plus tard. Percy nous reconduit à la porte. Quand je sortis de l'appartement, il me fixa longuement jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse en bas des escaliers. Je n'avais toujours par trouvé ce qui clochait. Je secouai légèrement la tête me disant que je devais être folle que mon instinct me jouait des tours. Nous arrêtâmes à l'appartement 656, celui de cette Fanny. Fllay cogna à la porte. Une belle jeune femme châtaine aux yeux bleus vint nous ouvrir la porte. Je fus surprise sur le coup, mais je trouvais qu'il y avait beaucoup de concordances avec le meurtrier et Percy : il avait un motif pour me tuer, il aimait seulement les jeunes femmes me ressemblant… Le suspect parfait. Elle nous fit entrer. Elle nous fit asseoir dans le salon sur le divan. Fanny s'assit face à nous. Je levai les yeux vers elle.

« - Bonjour Madame Sanchez, je suis le sergent Kaoru Kinomiya. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour vous poser quelques questions.

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle Kinomiya. À quel sujet ?

- Votre ami Percy Jackson qui habite l'appartement du haut.

(Elle me regarda, surprise, mais ne posa aucune question sur le pourquoi de mes questions.)

- Bien.

- Est-ce qu'il était bien avec vous le soir du 15 mai dernier vers 22h30 ?

- Oui, il était bien avec moi dans son appartement.

- Le 18 mai dernier vers 23h était-il avec vous ?

- Oui, il était aussi avec moi, mais nous étions dans mon appartement.

- Bien merci. Je n'ai plus de questions. Je vous laisse ma carte au cas où vous auriez des problèmes.

- Pourquoi en aurais-je ?

- Le meurtrier que nous recherchons ne s'attaque qu'aux jeunes femmes ayant les cheveux châtains avec des yeux bleus.

- Je vois. Merci. Je vous appelle si j'ai un problème. »

Je me levai suivit de mes amies. Fanny nous reconduisit à la porte, nous la remercîmes une nouvelles fois, puis on sortit de l'immeuble où on se trouvait. Je n'étais pas mécontente de sortir de cet endroit.

**Lacus POV**

Je regardais Kaoru qui marchait tranquillement à côté de moi. Je l'ai trouvé courageuse de faire face à son ex comme cela après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Je l'admire pour son courage et sa détermination quand il s'agit de coincer un meurtrier. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu que nous étions arrivées à l'immeuble où Cagalli, Kaoru et moi habitions. Fllay, Kari et Miriallia habitaient l'immeuble voisin. Kaoru me pris le bras pour que je la suive à l'intérieur. Nous rentrâmes chacune dans nos logements respectifs.

**Asuran POV**

J'étais assis sur le divan écoutant la télévision. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Quelques minutes plus tard je vis Kaoru apparaître dans le cadre de porte du salon. Elle était blême. Inquiet, je m'approchai tranquillement d'elle.

Je vis des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras. Je sentis ses bras se nouer autour de ma taille me serrant contre elle. Je la sentais trembler légèrement sanglotant dans mon gilet. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer chez son ex ? Je la soulevai un tout petit peu pour m'asseoir sur le divan la déposant entre mes jambes. Je détachai ses cheveux. Elle mis son visage dans mon gilet pleurant doucement. Je passais tendrement mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle arrêta de trembler sous mon geste. Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Asuran…

**J'attend vos reviews, il me reste à écrire le chapitre 6. Alors je ne sais pas quand je vais le poster. À la prochaine !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Mot de l'auteur : Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente, mais disons que le temps m'a un peu manqué pour écrire alors je n'ai pas pu continuer d'écrire cette fic. Ne vous inquiéter pas je n'abandonne pas cette fic,au contraire ! Maintenant je vous donne la suite ! En espérant que vous aller aimer Bonne lecture !**

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Asuran…

(Elle se blotti contre moi me serrant encore plus fort contre elle.)

- Kaoru ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton ex tout à l'heure ?

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je l'ai quitté ?

- Si tu veux. C'est à cause de moi ?

- En partie. Je l'ai quitté aussi parce qu'il m'étouffait. Il était très possessif. Il voulait tout contrôler : mes amies, mon travail, à qui je parlais, etc. Il m'empêchait de vivre, de respirer. Le soir où je lui ai dit que je le quittais, il m'a battu. Après il est sortit me laissant en sang dans l'appartement. C'est pourquoi j'étais blessée l'autre soir quand je suis venu te voir.

- Kao…»

Je la serrai encore plus fort contre moi. Je lui donnai un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, puis je me couchai sur le divan, elle contre moi. Je lui passais tendrement la main dans les cheveux. Je baissai les yeux pour la regarder, elle s'était endormie. Je souris, me laissant aller dans les bras de morphé moi aussi.

**Meurtrier POV**

Je marchais dans la rue laissant mes pensées errées où bon leur semblaient. Elles pensaient à mon album photo dans lequel j'avais mis toutes les photos de jeunes femmes qui ressemblaient à Kaoru. Je le connaissais par cœur. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur la photo de Fanny Sanchez. Délicieuse créature. J'arrêtai dans une cabine téléphonique pour voir où habitait cette jeune demoiselle. Je laissai ensuite mes pieds me guider où elle habitait. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres quand j'arrivai à l'appartement de cette douce jeune femme. Mon subconscient avait décidé que je ferais un meurtre ce soir. Je n'étais pas contre cela, même cela me ferais plaisir, me changerais les idées quoi ? Je mis mes gangs que j'avais dans mes poches, mais j'avais oublié ma cagoule. Peut importe elle va être morte, elle ne pourra pas dire que c'est moi qu'il l'ai tuée ! Je frappai à la porte qui se trouvait devant moi. Une belle jeune femme aux cheveux châtains avec des yeux saphir vint ouvrir la porte. Je lui souris, elle me le rendit, mais je vis qu'elle était méfiante.

« - Je peux entrer, je me suis perdu. J'aimerai téléphoner à un ami pour qu'il vienne me chercher, je peux ?

- Vous vous êtes perdu ? (J'espérais qu'elle gobe mon histoire.)

- Oui. Je cherchais l'appartement de mon ami, mais je me suis perdu en le cherchant.

- C'est quel numéro je pourrais vous aider.

- Je m'en souviens plus c'est ça le problème. (Je me passai une main dans les cheveux.)

- Bien. Entrez.

- Merci. »

Elle me fit entrer dans l'appartement. Elle avait tout gobé. Je regardai autour de moi pour trouver un objet que je pourrais utiliser pour la torturer. Je vis qu'elle était entrain de manger, car il y avait une assiette avec des ustensiles sur une table. Tiens je pourrais utilisé le couteau. Je souris juste à cette pensée. Je la vis refermer la porte derrière elle. Je me dirigeai vers la table et pris le couteau dans mes mains. Je me sautai sur elle en la poignardant au ventre. Elle poussa un cri de douleur en me frappant au visage ce qui me fit heurter le mur violemment. Je restai assis quelques secondes contre le mur pour reprendre mon souffle. Quand je relevai les yeux je la vis fermer le téléphone. Merde ! Elle avait dû appeler la police ! La garce ! Je me jetai sur elle la poignardant à deux reprises dans le ventre. Elle réussi à me frapper une nouvelle fois au ventre cette fois-ci.

**Kaoru POV**

Je sentis Asuran bouger contre moi. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir au téléphone. Il le referma en me passant une main sur la joue.

« - Qui est-ce que c'était ?

(Il soupira.)

- Kari. Elle a eu un appel de détresse au poste de police. Il faut que tu ailles voir.

- D'accord.

- Je vais aller te reconduire. Je te laisse pas conduire dans l'état dans lequel tu es. »

Je lui souris en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Je me levai suivi de près par mon copain. Il me reconduisit au poste. Je vis Lacus et Cagalli venir me rejoindre en courant. La jeune femme rousse qui se tenait devant moi me sourit en voyant Asuran repartir au loin.

« - Les autres filles sont déjà sur les lieux. »

Je lui souris. Nous rentrâmes dans la voiture de police. Cagalli partie les gyrophares et nous partîmes à toute vitesse en direction de cette appel. Nous arrivâmes à l'immeuble en question. Mon cœur manqua un bon dans ma poitrine. C'était l'édifice où habitait Percy. Je rentrai à l'intérieur courant vers l'appartement de Fanny, je me doutais bien que c'était elle qui avait appelé suivis de près par Cagalli et Lacus. Arrivée à la porte de l'appartement de Fanny, je vis les autres filles puis, j'entendis un cri suivit d'un grand boum.

**Meurtrier POV**

Je frappai violemment la tête de la jeune femme contre le plancher de sorte qu'elle perd connaissance pour qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de mon visage. Ce qui marcha à merveille. Elle avait même une coupure à l'endroit où sa tête avait frappé le sol. Je la laissai baigner dans son sang. Je courus vite vers la fenêtre où se trouvait l'issue de secours en cas d'incendie. Je sortis et je descendis les escaliers à la vitesse grand V. Je m'enfuis en courant dans la direction d'où j'arrivais.

**Kaoru POV**

Cagalli alla chercher le concierge pour que celui-ci vienne nous ouvrir la porte. Ce que nous vîmes dans l'appartement me glaça le sang. Fanny baignait dans son propre sang, inconsciente sur le sol. Je courus vers pour voir si elle était vivante, c'était le cas. J'étais soulagée. Mes amies fouillèrent l'appartement, aucune trace du meurtrier.

Fllay arriva près de moi en me disant que les secours arriveraient dans quelques minutes, puis elle explora l'appartement avec les autres. Je pris la trousse de premiers soins. Je soignai du mieux que je pouvais les blessures de cette pauvre Fanny. La haine que j'avais pour le meurtrier ne faisait que s'agrandir. Pourquoi tuait-il ses jeunes femmes ? Que lui avaient-elles fait ? Il fallait absolument que je le trouve. J'entendis les sirènes de l'ambulance, quelques minutes plus tarde je vis deux hommes entrer dans la pièce avec une civière. Ils prirent Fanny et l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'elle s'en sorte pour qu'elle puisse nous dire qu'il l'a agressé. N'ayant rien trouvé dans l'appartement, nous sortîmes et interdirent à quiconque d'entrer dans l'appartement au cas où nous aurions manquer quelque chose. J'étais dans la voiture de police appuyer contre la porte perdue dans mes pensées. Je soupirai bruyamment.

« - Hey, Kao, ne te décourage pas comme ça, ma chouette. On va le trouver le meurtrier, je te le promets. On est sur la bonne voix, regarde cette fois-ci il n'a pas eu le temps de tuer sa victime, alors elle a sûrement vu son visage. Ne perds pas espoir.»

Je souris faiblement à Lacus qui était au volant. Elle arrêta la voiture devant notre immeuble et nous rentrâmes chacune chez nous. J'entrai dans mon appartement et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. J'entrai dans la pièce, puis je me couchai dans le lit me blottissant le plus que je pouvais contre Asuran. Je sentis ses bras me serrer contre lui. Je levais les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il était réveillé. Je lui souris, il fit de même. Je vis son visage s'approcher du mien, puis ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour profiter pleinement de ce moment de tendresse entre nous.

**Asuran POV**

Je sentis Kaoru se blottir encore plus contre moi passant se bras autour de mon cou. Je décollai mes lèvres des siennes lui donnai un bec sur le front, puis elle s'endormit tout comme moi. J'ai peur de la suite. Que va-t-il se passer ? Es-ce que le meurtrier va réussir à la tuer ? Je ne veux pas la perdre…mais je vois qu'elle est à bout de force... Elle ne peut plus lutter contre lui comme cela bien bien longtemps…Je ne le laisserai pas la toucher…jamais…

**Vous avez aimé ? Dites moi le dans vos réview et je vais essayer d'écrire la suite pour bientôt mais je vous garantie rien. À la prochaine tout le monde ! **

**Kaoru**


End file.
